(1) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a polygon monitoring camera with multi-functional mounting structure is formed with a polygonal columnar body, and its housing surface is provided with a plurality of fixing structures which are configured to install mounting module with different functions by the manufacturer of monitoring camera. In this way, it can increase the function of a single camera and reach the purpose of customized assembly.
(2) Brief Description of Prior Art
Nowadays, the recording quality of monitoring camera is increasingly becoming more and more important. The keypoint of recording quality of a monitoring camera lies in whether the camera can still record images under insufficient light source condition.
Conventionally, monitoring cameras of prior art is usually provided with an additional illumination device which is configured to enable the monitoring camera to record images under insufficient light source condition and still to maintain a certain recording quality. A common solution is to set an illumination device (such as halogen lamp, fluorescent lamp) on the monitoring camera, or to surround the lens with an infrared light source. For example, in Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M254026 entitled “Monitoring camera”, a lighting device is installed around the lens in the housing. In addition, if user is a farm or pasture manager, he can use a thermal imager to check if there is a predator intruding inside the farm. In another example of Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M289253 entitled “Heat-sensitive digital camcoder with environmental detection functions”, if user has synchronous sound recording requirement, the monitoring camera needs to have a built-in or external microphone. In still another example of Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. 501,741 entitled “Micro-type monitoring camera device”, there is a microphone amplifier circuit which is configured to transmit audio signals simultaneously during image recording. If user needs stereoscopic image recording, a monitoring camera with multiple sets of lenses, such as the camera described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,946,509 entitled “Multi-lens camera which records status on film”, has to be utilized. Therefore, it can be seen that the functions of conventional single monitoring camera are becoming more and more diverse. Thus, a monitoring camera that can be assembled and disassembled by ordinary user is proposed by a certain inventor. For example, a Taiwanese Invention Patent No. TW200942021 entitled “Surveillance camera equipped with by multiply assembling structure” solves the problems that the installation position of the auxiliary light source is inappropriate, cannot be disassembled freely, and the application range is limited, and proposes solutions in which a plurality of engaging structures be provided on the monitoring camera to install auxiliary light sources and infrared sensing transmitter. However, such a camera that is configured to allow general user (i.e., ordinary consumer) to assemble and disassemble the mounting module and change the position of the mounting module is not only difficult to take into account the waterproof and airtightness and explosion-proof specifications required for outdoor monitor models, but also very difficult for ordinary users to complete their own calibration job when the mounting module needs precise calibration (such as adding white light, long-range infrared light, and directional microphone). For example, if long-range infrared lamps are installed, they must be tested at night. If two sets of monitoring cameras are required to meet the demand for stereoscopic image recording, the optical calibration procedures for the simulation of stereo vision is also extremely complicate. If the calibration is not accurate, the recording quality of the monitoring camera will be very bad, thereby reducing the willingness and necessity of ordinary users to assemble and disassemble themselves. Therefore, how to meet the functional requirements of different users (i.e, monitoring camera demand vendors), to take into account the waterproof and airtight and explosion-proof specifications of outdoor surveillance camera models, and to solve the problem that it is difficult for ordinary users to correct their own mounting modules, remains to be solved.